


Mama

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, MCR, Mama - Freeform, The Black Parade, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Roman and Remus were split at a young age. But what do they do when the cameras aren't rolling? Do Roman and Remus still consider each other as equals?
Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887901
Kudos: 5





	Mama

Creativity split when Thomas was very young. In theory, Creativity didn’t even have a chance to realise they were once one being.

Remus sat in his new room, playing with the little glow-in-the-dark octopus toy that Dee had given him. After being thrown into the Imagination alone, Dee had picked him up and taken him to the Dark side mindscape. The snake had ensured Remus was comfortable before leaving him with the toy and going away to check on Virgil.

 _Ro, where are you? I’m so scared._ The small Side curled into a ball, hugging his toy close to his chest.

Roman sat happily in Patton’s lap, happily playing with the lion plushie the moral side had given him. Instead of being thrown into darkness, Roman’s corner of the Imagination had been brightly lit, and Patton had been standing waiting for him. The fatherly character had scooped him up and carried him into the living room, where he had gifted him with a small plushie to play with.

 _Rem, if you could see this toy, you’d want one of your own._ Roman suddenly stopped playing with his toy, dropping his hands into his lap as he realised his twin wasn’t with him. _Remus? Where did they take you?_

As time passed, Roman became more independent and Remus became more feral, both starting to feel differently toward the other.

Roman stopped writing letters to his brother, believing what Logan told him about Remus being terrible for Thomas’ health and the reason for the split. The prince began to stick around Patton and Logan more, leaving the confines of his room and consequently forgetting how close to Remus he used to be.

Remus began to grow into his role of being ‘intrusive thoughts’, working his demented ideas onto Virgil and terrorising the anxious side further than his role allowed. Instead of letters, Remus had been creating voice memos for his brother. After some time, he stopped the memos.

When Remus kept Thomas awake all night with intrusive thoughts about killing Joan, it had been the first time since the split and Virgil’s departure that he had been able to impact on Thomas’ thoughts.

It had also been the first time since the split that he had seen Roman again. Pent up anger at being the least favoured twin had motivated Remus to knock out Roman, and a quick duck into Roman’s room after the matter was solved had revealed the stacks of undelivered letters the prince had written.

Remus sat and read each letter silently to himself, realising that Roman wasn’t responsible for the split. He quietly left a disk drive filled with his old voice recordings for Roman, feeling remorse for all the torment he’d put the others through.

“But I’m not a _good person_ ,” Remus muttered, tucking the letters into his shirt and sinking out. _I’m Thomas’ creativity. I’m the one who provides Thomas with the creative thoughts of adulthood._


End file.
